Ginga's Wedding
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Sequel to Ginga's Girlfriend. Ginga is getting married! To who! Read to find out!


**I was reading the reviews for my story, Ginga's Girlfriend and I just had to write this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Another regular day at the Bey-Pit. It has been a few weeks after "Ginga's Girlfriend Incident" and so far everything has been going all right.

"Change the channel", Yuu shook Ryuuga, who was hogging the remote. "No", he replied at the small boy.

Kyouya and Hikaru sat together, his arm around Hikaru. "There they go again", she says, watching Yuu and Ryuuga break out in an argument.

Madoka came in the room and slapped Ryuuga's head. "Ow!", he rubbed his head.

"What was that for?", he asked. Madoka sighed. "Just give Yuu the remote", she said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He groaned and passed Yuu the remote.

Yuu giggled. "Thanks Madoka. Hey Kenchi, lets watch T.V", he shouted. Kenta nodded, coming out of the bedroom.

All of a sudden, Ginga came barging in the room, falling in the process. Ryuuga and Kyouya burst out laughing. "Oh, God. That is funny!", Kyouya laughed. "We should've had that recorded!", Ryuuga laughed along. Both boys stopped when they saw Madoka and Hikaru give them hard stares.

"Ginga, are you okay?", Kenta asked the red haired boy. Ginga sat up and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, thanks", he said.

"What are those?", Yuu pointed out at the envelopes scattered around Ginga.

"Oh some invitations to my party!', he said happily, gathering them and handing to each of his friends.

Ginga stood up and brushed his pants off. He smiled at his friends. "On the date, I want you to dress up properly like wearing dresses and tuxedos, okay", he gave his orders and walked out of they Bey-Pit, skipping happily.

Ryuuga raised an eyebrow.

"That was unexpected", he said, earning nods of agreement from everyone. "Well, at least we have something to do this Saturday", Kyouya said. Hikaru nodded. "True", Madoka agreed.

Yuu clapped his hands together. "Now who wants pizza!", he shouted. Everyone agreed. "Paid by Ryuuga's money!", he added. "Hey!", Ryuuga shouted back, an angry vein popping in his head.

_Saturday _

Madoka and the others were properly dressed and walking towards the address on the invitation. "I hate this stupid tie", he muttered under his breath. "I agree", Ryuuga whispered.

"We are here….", Yuu stared at the small chapel. "The party is at the chapel?", Kenta asked. Yuu shrugged and the group walked in. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

The inside of the chapel was beautifully decorated and what freaked them out more was Ginga.

Standing at the altar.

Wearing a tuxedo. And a blush on his face.

He turned and walked towards them. "I'm glad you guys made it!", Ginga said. "What is this?", Madoka asked, looking around, amazed. "Preparations for my wedding", Ginga said naturally.

Everyone's eyes widen. "Wedding?!", Ryuuga and Kyouya shouted.

He laughed. "Yeah. I met the one I want to spend the rest of my life with", he said dreamily.

Madoka smiled. "We're happy for you", she said, still shocked by the news. Everyone sat down and waited.

"I bet the girl is a burger", Yuu bet. Kenta chuckled. "I bet she's blind", he said, shaking hands with Yuu.

Suddenly, the tune "Here comes the Bride" starts playing. Everyone stands up and turns.

They also didn't expect that. Ginga's father entered carrying small bundle. Ryuuga and Kyouya literally flipped out. It was his beyblade Pegasus!

Madoka sweatdropped.

Once at the altar, Ginga carried the bey and turned to Ryu, who was also the priest.

"Ginga, do you promise to love Bey-dear to love her till death do part?", he asked. Ginga nodded, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"You may now kiss the bride", Ryu said, closing the book.

"What?! You didn't even let the bride answer!", Kyouya shouted. Hikaru sweatdropped at her boyfriend's behavior.

"How can this get any weirder?", Ryuuga asked himself.

Right when Ginga was about to kiss the bride, a random girl entered the chapel.

"You traitor!", she shouted.

"My point exactly", Ryuuga muttered under his breath.

The girl lifted her hand and sitting on her hand was a burger. Ginga gasped.

"Burger-love, it's not what you think!", he started to reason with the girl, who came up to him and slapped him and walked away.

Ginga turned and saw his bey was gone. "Baby come back!", he kneeled on the ground. "Any fool could've seen!", he sang off key. Ginga had an anime waterfall in his eyes.

"I will never find love", he says getting up and leaning on Madoka.

"You will one day. Lets go get ice cream", she patted his back and exited the chapel.

Ginga snapped his eyes open. "Just a dream", he sighed. "That would be cool if it really happened", he wished. He turned on the T.V. and on came a commercial.

"Join the contest and you could win this precious burger!", the man exclaimed.

Ginga stared at the burger. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I would like to join the contest", he says, drool dripping from his mouth.

**Hope you guys liked it! Bye and REVIEW!:D**


End file.
